elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spriggan (Skyrim)
A Spriggan Matron spawns at Peak's Shade Tower, due east of Falkreath. Only enemy there to get *Cleared status. Mild challenge at lv30, don't know how to check its Lv. Morrowind: Bloodmoon How is there nothing on the Spriggans in Morrowind's Bloodmoon expansion? I could be wrong, but I thought that is where they first were encountered... I didn't get all that far in Arena or Daggerfall though. But seriously, anyone with information on the spriggans in Bloodmoon, please lend a hand. Retardedmoose (talk) 19:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind, Solstheim is mentioned, but not explained. (Muria) --> i've just engaged in a fight with a dragon close to Riften when i was attacked by dragon. Strangely he seemed to be under control of the spriggans also close to the area. Is it possible for that to happen ? Happened to me to, it attacked along with bears and spiders. Thanks for any replys about the subject (imo that seemed like a bug to me) Questions I would like to know if anyone has tested the fact of whether or not you can control Spriggans with the Wood Elf racial ability? On a side note: I think it would be cool to be able to summon one of these with Conjuration.Idk000000 (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i raised one from the dead and a sprigan caused it to attack me so i think it is classed as a animal 22:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I have confirmed that Spriggans can make Dragons attack you. I traveled to Clearpine Pond, where you find three spriggans, then a Frost Dragon that was clearly under spriggan control attacked me (It glowed green all over the body). (It later turned out to a epic dragon fight, where i summoned Odavhiing to attack him (; ) Daggerfall I find it important that pages such as the "Spriggan" page and many others should have their versions of the monsters in the article as well. Information such as what they do, where they are found, and images. Gheart 19:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Couldn't agree more! Though, I think this article would be better off as a disambiguation page that links to each version of the creature separately. Otherwise, it gets kind of confusing. If you know anything about the Daggerfall Spriggans, I'd be happy to add that to Spriggan (Daggerfall Creature), once that page is created. More good news! We now have an infoboxes for daggerfall creatures at .-- 19:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I fought a Spriggan Matron in Skyrim and now I have those spriggan leaves around me. I have cured it but the leaves are still there does anyone know how to get rid of those leaves? I have tried everything postions, shrines even looked on youtube and don't know what else to do.... Please help email is countryqueen_texas@yahoo.com Thank you very much!!!! Enthralling Animals I encountered a pair of Spriggans, who enthralled an Elk. When I killed them, the Elk stopped glowing without me hitting it, but it still acted hostile. Is this supposed to happen or is it a glitch? -William slattery (talk) 02:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) they look and act like atronachs before reading this I always thought they were some kind of atronach RepublicofE (talk) 22:07, May 29, 2014 (UTC)